Who Can She Trust?
by your.secret.is.safe.with.me
Summary: The day her mom was killed still haunted her. But what if all she knew was a lie? What if Johanna Beckett was never really killed? The crime scene, body, everything was fake. How will Kate react when she finds out that Johanna Beckett is alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Who Can She Trust?**

**Chapter One**

**AN:** Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic on here and I really hope you enjoy it! This takes place sometime after the events of 'Always'. Castle and Beckett are together. Kate has her job at the 12th back. How she got it back isn't important to this fic. It may be mentioned later, but for now, it's unimportant. Please leave a review telling me what you think!

* * *

Waking up that Thursday morning, Kate Beckett didn't feel any different. She woke up early, even had time to go for a run, made herself some coffee and toast, and then headed to her car to drive to the precinct. No body drops. She was happy for that. She had so much paperwork to get through, the last thing she needed was a-

***Ring ring***

Really? Kate sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Beckett." She answered, sitting her coffee on top of her car.

"Beckett," Answered Captain Gates. "I need you to come down to the precinct; we need to talk. _Now_."

Kate noticed the urgency in the woman's voice and grabbed her coffee from the top of her car so that she could climb inside. "Is everything alright, sir?" She asked, setting her cup in the holder and pulling out into traffic.

"I need to speak with you. How soon until you arrive?" She asked.

"I'm on my way now." Beckett answered.

"Detective Beckett," Captain Gates hesitated. "…you might want to call Castle."

Kate was surprised. Call Castle? She hated Castle. That thought alone worried her. What was so urgent? Why did Castle need to be called? "Okay, I'll call him and be at the precinct in about twenty."

"Okay." Captain Gates said before hanging up.

Kate grabbed her phone and quickly sent Castle a text telling him to meet her at the precinct.

* * *

They met outside the precinct. She was leaning against her car, scrolling through her phone when he approached with two coffees in hand.

She smiled and slid her phone into her pocket. "I said urgent, Castle. Was stopping for coffee really necessary?"

Castle smirked and handed her the coffee and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You and I both know that it was."

She rolled her eyes. "What did I say about kissing at the precinct?" She said, sipping her coffee and pushing off the car, leading Castle up the stairs to the precinct doors.

"We're _outside_, Kate." He said. "And besides, if you'd have stayed with me last night we could've taken care of this already."

Kate smiled. "Stop your complaining, you're spending the night with me tonight aren't you?"

Castle nodded as he pushed open the precinct door for her. "But we're still having dinner with my Mother and Alexis right?"

"Yeah." Kate said, giving the security man a wave and heading for the elevator. While waiting for the elevator, she looked over at Castle and hesitated before speaking. "Can we do dinner at my apartment?" She asked. "I'd really like to cook for them…have them over. They've never been to my apartment."

Castle couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread across his face. This shouldn't make him as happy as it does. They've all been so wonderful about adjusting. Of course his mother adored Kate as always, but he had been nervous about Alexis. He knew that Alexis had mixed feelings about Kate ever since her shooting…and defiantly after she choose her Mom's case over him…when he quit. He never told Alexis what happened, but she'd pieced it together. But his worries seemed to be wrong. Alexis and Kate weren't instant best friends, they hardly spoke to each other, but Kate kept trying and trying until eventually one evening, well early morning actually, he woke to an empty bed and peered out into the living room to find Kate and Alexis sitting on the couch talking. Since that night they were good…great really. He'd never thank Kate enough for that. "Of course." He said, breaking her no touch rules for the precinct by reaching out and taking her hand.

She surprised him by not pulling away; instead she led him into the elevator.

* * *

They broke apart as they stepped out of the elevator. They sat their coffee on Beckett's desk and noticed that the boys were at their desks, not looking at them, which was odd.

"Hey guys!" Castle said, trying to get their attention.

They looked back at them and gave Beckett sheepish smiles. "Gates wants you." Esposito said.

Kate looked over at Castle. Something was wrong; something was very wrong.

They walked into Gates' office with Kate leading the way. "Good morning Sir." Kate said as Castle closed the office door behind them.

The Captain looked up from the papers on her desk. "You guys might want to sit." She said.

They both nodded slowly and took seats as Gates stood to walk in front of her desk. She took a seat on her desk, facing them. "Detectives Esposito and Ryan solved their case today." She began. "Paul Anderson, or at least that was the name he gave them. Turns out he was hired by Phil Wallace, a powerful man who has been ordering murders for years." She looked up to see the confusion still written on the detective's face. "They were able to track him down…but before they could bring him into custody, Detective Esposito had to shoot him."

Kate nodded. "Sir, what does this have to do with me?"

"Yeah," Castle said. "Why was this so urgent?"

Gates took a deep breath. "He was the one who hired your Mother's killer…the man who hired your sniper." She said in almost a whispered. "Esposito killed him."

Kate felt like she was going to pass out…or throw up…or both. Just like that? On a chance encounter, the man she'd dedicated years of her life to finding, was killed? "Are you sure?"

Gates slowly nodded. "He kept files of each murder."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly stood. "Thank you for telling me…" She paused. "I need to go." And with that, she left Gates' office.

Gates' looked at Castle. "Go." She said. "Make sure she's okay and tell her she doesn't need to stay today."

Castle nodded and left the office to find Kate gathering her coffee and heading for the elevator. He jogged after her. "Are you okay? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Yeah," She whispered. "I need to go tell my Dad." She said as they boarded the elevator.

"Do you want to go alone?" He asked, knowing that she would. She would want to be alone with her Dad.

She shook her head. "No, Castle. I want you with me."

* * *

The doorman smiled at her and Castle as they approached the door. "Ms. Beckett." He smiled.

"Hi Mr. Duncan." She said with a warm smile as she passed him. They waited patiently for the elevator. She stared down at her hands nervously. She thought she would be much happier. She was happy; she just pictured herself to be happier.

Ever since the case with the sniper, she had been working to put her mom's death behind her, and she finally had. She felt as if weight had been lifted from her. She still missed her mother, but could accept the fact that she was gone. As much as it pained her to do it, she knew it was for her own good. Now with the events that had transpired, she felt images of her mother fill her mind.

"You okay?" Castle asked as they boarded the elevator.

Beckett nodded and smiled a small smile. "I just don't know how my Dad is going to take it."

Castle watched the nervous expression on her face. It was a side of her that no one saw very often. She wasn't frequently nervous or scared of anything. It was odd watching that side of her. "I'm sure he'll be happy and relieved. Isn't that how you feel?"

The elevator reached the sixth floor where he father lived. They stepped out of the elevator and Beckett stopped and turned towards Castle. "I don't know." She paused. "I'm happy that my Mom finally has justice, but I just don't feel the…happiness I thought that I would feel."

"Well, you've finally come to peace with the murder and put it behind you. It doesn't quite run your life like it used to. It's normal not to feel the same about something that you've put behind you."

Beckett nodded, still feeling nervous. They approached apartment eleven and Beckett raised her hand to knock on the door, she usually would just walk in, but this time, she forgot her key. As soon as she knocked she heard voices and shoes scuffling on the floor. She turned and looked at Castle, silently asking if he heard it too. Castle returned the confused expression, answering her question.

"Dad?" Beckett said, as she knocked on her father's door again.

"Uh, just a second." Came the muffled voice of Jim Beckett from behind the door.

Beckett listened closely when she heard more voices. It sounded like a woman's voice.

"Castle, does that sound like a woman's voice?" She whispered.

Castle nodded. "Sounds like your Dad has a new friend."

Beckett gave him a look before turning back to her Dad's door and knocked again. "Dad!" She said in a stern voice, knocking harder.

She stepped back from the door and sighed in frustration. She took another step towards the door to knock when it was swung open to reveal Jim Beckett. He stood with a nervous smile and was trying to catch his breath. "Come in." He said, gesturing them inside.

Beckett gave him a suspicious look before she and Castle walked past him inside the apartment.

Jim shut the door behind them and took a deep breath before turning to face them. "I didn't expect to see you today Katie." He said, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

Beckett followed after him and sat down on the sofa across from him. Castle, who had been following on Beckett's heels, sat down next to her.

"I know Dad. I usually call, but this is…really important."

Castle watched the expression of nervousness on Jim's face turn to curiosity and worry. His eyes glanced at Castle for a brief second before settling back on his daughter.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He asked with concern for his daughter. His fatherly instincts caused worse case scenarios of injury or illness flood into his mind.

Beckett smiled and nodded, looking down at the floor. "I'm fine Dad." She paused. "It's about a case that Esposito and Ryan have been working."

"Yeah?"

Beckett nodded. "Yeah. Uh, they solved the case…"

"They found the guy? That's great." Jim said. As much as he loved getting visits from his daughter, he was a little confused why she was telling him so much about the case; she never bothered to share the details of cases with him.

She nodded slowly and looked down at her hands. How did she say this? Did he even have to know? Yes, he did. She stole a glance at Castle who was seated next to her. Their eyes connected and he silently urged her on. She nodded; he helped. He always helped.

Just as she was about to say it, Jim spoke up. "Katie, why are you really here on a Thursday morning, because I know it's not about a case."

Kate sighed. "They found him, Dad." She said. "The guy who hired Dick Coonan…the guy who hired my sniper. Ryan and Esposito found him and killed him…they didn't know who he was at the time but, Espo shot him. He's dead."

Kate kept eye-contact with her father the whole time she was speaking and was surprised by his lack of emotion. He nodded but that was it. Granted, she hadn't shown that much emotion but she showed some, unlike her father who was sitting still and seemed unchanged.

"Dad," she started, but was interrupted by a sneeze from Castle. She turned to look at him. "Bless you." She muttered, turning back to her father.

"I didn't sneeze." Castle said.

"Yes you did." Kate said looking at him again. "It wasn't me or Dad."

"Well it wasn't me." Castle said.

Kate's eyes quickly scanned the apartment. "Someone is in here." She whispered. "Dad when we knocked on the door we heard you talking to someone. Is there _anyone_ any this apartment that you know of?"

Jim shook his head. "I was, uh, talking to myself. There's no one here."

Kate and Castle shared a look. Castle looked at Jim and whispered. "Someone is in here…we just need to know if you know who it is."

Jim hesitated before shaking his head again. "I don't know."

Kate nodded and stood slowly, pulling her gun from the inside of her jacket. Castle was right behind her, telling Jim to stay where he was.

Jim quickly stood and pulled on his daughter's arm before she could disappear down the hallway. "What are doing?" He said loudly.

"Shh!" She whispered. "There's someone in your apartment that you don't know! What do you want me to do?" She paused. "Unless…you know the person and you're hiding them from me." She said. Kate knew her father was lying to her. She and Castle heard the voices…a female voice. Her Dad was hiding a woman from her.

Jim stared into his daughter's stare. "No…no," he said slowly. "I wouldn't hide anyone." He paused. "But can we not do this? Can you put your gun away and let me go back and handle…"

"What?" Castle and Kate said at the same time.

"Dad," Kate hissed. "You need to quiet down!" She paused. "And there is no way I'm letting you, a-a civilian go back there! What if he's armed?"

"I highly doubt she's…they're armed."

Kate froze. "You said 'she' Dad." She said. She couldn't help the small ounce of hurt in her voice as she said it. She didn't know what she was the most upset about, the fact that he had a woman over or the fact that he was hiding her from his own daughter. She felt Castle's hand at her elbow. Normally, she'd have pushed him away, but at the moment, she needed it.

"No…no I didn't." Jim stuttered.

"Jim." Castle said sternly. Castle couldn't stand seeing Kate like this. Her own father was lying to her. The older man's eyes locked with Castle's for a second. Jim didn't look angry, he was almost pleading with him to stop,

"Who are you hiding from me?" Kate whispered.

"No one." Jim said, looking back at his daughter.

Kate shook her head and took a deep breath before turning and walking slowly down the hallway. Jim quickly followed after her, telling her that there was no on to find.

Castle ran after them, needing to be by Kate's side when she found whoever Jim was hiding.

Castle had always liked Jim. He was a very kind man. Seemed like a great father. Kate adored him. But now? Castle was rethinking that.

They walked through the hallway, Kate glanced in each room. The bathroom, closet, and guest room were all empty. That left Jim's bedroom, which happened to be closed. Kate knew for a fact that her father kept his bedroom door open.

When she approached her father's bedroom, she glanced over her shoulder and looked at her father who was still telling her to go back to the living room. Her eyes left his and wandered to Castle's who had a worried expression on his face, but still nodded at her, silently telling her that he had her back.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed it open quickly. She peered inside to see a woman sitting on her father's bed, her back was to Kate.

Kate froze. She couldn't speak. Her father was hiding a woman from her.

"Katie," Jim whispered from behind her.

At the sound of Jim's voice, the woman quickly stood and turned to face Kate. Johanna Beckett's green eyes lit up as a huge smile spread across her face. "Katie!"

Kate's breath hitched and her hand, that she realized still held her gun pointed straight forward, started shaking. No. No. This can't be…no.

Castle inched forward and peered in the room. The woman was facing them. She spoke to Kate…called her Katie. Oh God. That was her. He knew her from the murder board he'd memorized. It was Johanna Beckett. "Kate." He whispered.

That did it for Kate; she turned and pushed through Castle and her Dad, her gun somehow ending up in Jim's arms. She went quickly down the hallway, through the living room, and then the door was slammed and she was gone.

Castle stood still for a second, stealing another glance at Johanna Beckett. His eyes also wandered to Jim who took a step forward to follow her.

"No," Castle whispered, running past Kate's father to chase after her.

Jim nodded and watched Castle disappear in search of his daughter. He looked down at his daughter's loaded gun that had been pointed at his wife. He sighed and walked into him bedroom, setting the gun down on his bed.

He looked up to see his wife's tear-filled eyes. He moved forward to embrace her. He pulled her to him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It'll be okay." He whispered. "Castle's got her."

* * *

Castle ran after her, watching as she ran quickly down the stairs, ignoring the waiting elevator. "Kate!" He yelled. "Stop!" He knew she was fast; very fast, but for once he was faster. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm gently, spinning her around to face him. He felt his heart crack at the sight of her tear stained face. "Kate…" He began gently.

"How could they lie to me for all of these years?" She choked out. "I took a fucking bullet for this…" She said, being interrupted by the tears streaming down her face.

Castle reached out and grabbed her arm. "I know you did, and it's going to be okay. I promise you…"

He wasn't finished speaking before he felt her in his arms. Her head was lying on his shoulder as she sobbed into his shirt, completely losing all self control. He stood shocked for a second before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I-I don't know…how I'm going to…do this. I finally…accepted her death…put the case behind me…" She said through muffled sobs.

"Kate, you're going to be fine. You can get through this; I know you can." He paused. "And I'm going to be by your side the whole time."

Beckett lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up and him, not pulling completely away from his embrace. "Really?"

"Always."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I know in the end Kate may be a little OOC but we don't really know how she'd act in this situation. I'll try to update as often as I can. Please leave a review with your feedback. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Can She Trust?**

**Chapter Two**

**AN: Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback for chapter one! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! I'm sorry for the long wait.** **Note To Self: Don't post a chapter right before leaving on vacation.** **:/ Updates to come should be more frequent.**

* * *

"Maybe I should go check on her." Johanna whispered, pulling away from her husband's embrace and walking toward the door.

"No," Jim said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back toward him. He looked into her eyes and say the hurt there; the hurt of just being reunited with your daughter after over a decade only to have her flee the room as if it were on fire. "Let Castle handle it."

Johanna hesitated before nodding. "Is he going to be able to?" She asked.

"He may be the _only_ person able to."

"We haven't talked about them in a while." Johanna said, quietly. "What's happened?"

"They're together, Jo." Jim said with a small smile. "In love."

Johanna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of her husband's happiness. "I take it you approve?"

"There's no way I couldn't. Just wait until you see them together."

* * *

Kate took deep breaths as her face was buried in the crook of Castle's neck. He still held onto her tightly, although her tears had ceased minutes ago. Castle rubbed his hand slowly up and down her back. "Kate," He whispered.

Kate nodded into his shirt. She knew what he was getting at. She pulled away and looked at him. "I know." She said. "I need to go up there."

Castle slowly nodded as he reached out to wipe the remaining tears that still clung to her skin.

She rolled her eyes with a nervous laugh at his action. "I'm acting…ridiculous, right? I'm a grown woman…crying in the middle of the lobby…"

Castle shook his head. "No, Kate. God, you're handling it better than I would be."

Kate forced a smile at him. "Rick," She said, seriously. "How is this happening? She-she's dead…Dick Coonan killed her…I-" More tears surfacing interrupted her.

Castle pulled her back in for a hug, but before he could get his arms around her she pulled away from him, wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I need to go back up there." She said.

Castle noticed that she only said 'I'. "Do you want me to wait down-"

"No!" She said quickly. "I-I need…want you up there." She grabbed his arm. "Please."

Castle stared at her. He'd never known her to act like this. To…need him as much as she did in that moment.

Castle nodded. "Of course."

Kate smiled a small, fake smile and leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips. "Thank you."

Castle nodded as she led him back up to her parents.

* * *

Kate slowly reached a shaking hand out to the doorknob, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Castle who gave her a small head nod as reassurance. She nodded back and turned the knob, pushed the door open, and still wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. Her mother and father sitting hand in hand on the couch, just as they has so many times before.

With Castle behind her she took a small step forward until Johanna looked up and made eye contact with her daughter. Green met green and Kate froze.

Castle noticed her stop and squeezed her hand.

Kate tore her eyes away from her mother and met his.

"You can do this." He whispered.

What exactly she was doing, she didn't know. But she nodded. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Her father quickly stood while her mother remained seated.

Kate looked past her father and caught her Mom's eyes, before grabbing Castle's hand and quickly looking away.

Johanna watched the couple. Jim had told her that Kate was in love with Richard Castle.

"The author?" She had asked. "The one that I read?"

Jim had chuckled over the phone. "Yeah, didn't you read the Nikki Heat series?"

Of course she had. Richard Castle was one of her favorite authors. And the series was based on her Katie. Anything to bring her daughter closer to her when she couldn't be with her.

After reading the Nikki Heat series, Johanna was certain that Richard Castle had feelings for her daughter. Looking at the couple now she had absolutely no doubt that Richard Castle loved her daughter.

But now, she believed her husband when he said that Katie loved him. The way she needed him to help her; the fact that she let him in. She knew that her daughter wasn't the same person as she was over a decade ago, in fact, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her she found it hard to believe that she was every her sweet little girl.

Johanna took a moment to scan her from head to toe. The last picture Jim had sent her was of the two of them in the cabin after Kate's shooting. Jim and Kate were sitting together on the couch. Jim held the camera away from them. Kate smiled a small smile as her head rested on Jim's shoulder.

The Kate she was looking at now looked better, healthier. She had more color to her cheeks. Her eyes were brighter. She had gained some weight; she didn't look as deathly skinny. Her cheekbones were less prominent and the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared. She looked…_happy._

The voice of her husband brought Johanna from her thoughts.

"Katie. Rick. Please sit." Jim all but pleaded, gesturing for the loveseat across from him and Johanna.

Kate nodded and led Castle by the hand to the loveseat. Once seated she released his hand so she could place both of hers in her lap. She stared down at them, avoiding eye contact with her parents.

Castle's eyes drifted from Kate to her parents and then back to her.

Johanna and Jim shared a silent look, not knowing where to begin what they had to say.

"I don't know where to start." Jim said.

Kate's eyes shot up to her father. "How about explaining how the hell she's here." She said.

Castle's eyes widened in surprise, as did her parents. Tears gathered in Johanna's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Castle noticed Johanna fighting off tears. He didn't know what to think. A part of him wanted Kate to stop and realize that her mother was alive; but another part of him didn't blame Kate. He wanted to grab her hand and pull her back to the loft so they could curl up on the couch and watch movies all day.

"We saw her body, Dad! We went to her funeral…I…how?" She said loudly.

Johanna watched her daughter yell. She didn't blame her. She's thought her mother was dead for over a decade. She's been grieving…and now it's all a lie. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to make things right.

"Katie," She began slowly.

Kate didn't even look at her mother and she stood. "We have to go." She said, walking toward the door. She couldn't do this right now. She wanted to go home with Castle. Where she was happy; where things were normal.

"What?" Castle, Jim, and Johanna said simultaneously. They all stood and followed Kate to the door.

Kate turned and shot Castle a look over her shoulder before looking back at her dad. "We're having dinner with Alexis and Martha later and I need to get things at the store and clean up my apartment."

"It's only 12:30!" Jim said.

"Kate," Castle said, grabbing her elbow as she reached to open the door. "We can cancel. I'm sure they'll understand."

Kate shook his hand away and opened the door. "No, no. Alexis is really busy and who knows when Martha can get away from her school…" She trailed off.

"Really, Kate. It's fine I promise-"

"No!" Kate said, cutting him off. "They never cancel on us. They're always there for us. How long has it been since we've all been together for dinner? I want to have a nice _family_ evening tonight." Kate said, looking up at Castle. "_Please_, Rick."

Castle looked back at her parents and then back to her. She couldn't do this right now. He knew it. She needed to leave; to think this through; to process it. It would be best for her if they left.

He nodded. Kate walked out of her parents' apartment. Castle turned and looked at the heartbroken expressions of her parents' faces. "I'm sorry…I really am." He said, gently. "She needs time. She's going to need a lot of time."

Jim nodded at Castle.

Johanna reached out and touched Castle's forearm gently. "Just make sure she knows we love her and none of this was to hurt her."

Castle nodded.

* * *

**A crappy place to end you might say? I had to end it here because the next one will be long.. Review please? I really want to know what you think. **

**And again. I'm so sorry about the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Can She Trust?**

**Chapter Three**

**AN: Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback! :D**

* * *

She insisted on going to the grocery to pick stuff up for dinner. He had helped her gather everything she needed in silence. They checked out without a word about what had happened. He hoped she'd talk to him about it once they got home…or well, her apartment.

He watched her from the passenger seat. Her eyes were focused on the road but her mind was far from there. He could see the hurt, pain, and confusion on her face. He wanted to say something, but decided to wait until they got to her apartment.

When they got to her apartment she parked on the side of the road and climbed out. Castle followed her to the trunk of the car. He grabbed all four bags for her. She gave him a small smile and led him to the door. He was surprised she didn't argue about it.

The doorman greeted them with a smile before opening the door for them.

She didn't speak as they rode the elevator and approached her door.

* * *

Rick stared at her as she unloaded the groceries from the bags. She lined everything she needed to make dinner on the counter and put everything else in their respected cabinets. He could tell that she was deep in thought. Her brow furrowed and the vein in her forehead was prominent. He wanted to walk up to her and pull her into his arms, but he knew that right now wasn't the time. Right now was the time to give her space and let her think. Let her come to him. He prayed she'd let him help her; prayed that she'd talk to him.

Kate unloaded the rest of the ingredients for fettuccini Alfredo onto the counter. It was only 2:30 p.m. They had at least another five hours before Martha and Alexis would arrive but she couldn't stay in that apartment with them. Her parents who had always been her heroes; her role models, lied to her about the biggest moment of her life. How could they do that to her?

"Kate?" Came Castle's voice, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked up and saw him leaning against the counter, not more than two feet away, staring at her with that concerned look on his face. He was so worried about her. She needed to talk to him about it, she knew that. They were together now...they were a team; partners.

She forced a small smile in his direction. "Hey."

"You okay?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

Kate was about to lie and say yes, she was okay, but that's something the old Kate would have done. She needed to be honest to Castle. She slowly shook her head. "No, not really."

Castle debated whether or not to walk over to her and pull her to him. He was surprised that she would admit that fact that she wasn't okay. "What can I do?" He asked gently.

Kate smiled at how lucky she was to have him by her side. Alone, there's no way she could've done this. "Just…continue what you're doing."

"And what is that?"

She took a step forward and hugged him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder for only a second before pulling away, surprising him. "Being my partner…knowing that I need time to do this." She said, intertwining their hands.

Castle stared at her. He didn't really know what to say. He was so confused himself at the moment. Between Kate standing in front of him with her beautiful words and the fact that Johanna Beckett was alive and he knew for sure that all hell was going to break loose anytime now, he didn't know what to do.

"You know, now that I think about it," She said, pulling Castle from his thoughts. "you can do something to make it better."

His eyes widened. "Really? What can I do?"

She smiled and tugged him into the direction of the living room. "You can curl up on the couch and watch TV with me."

Castle nodded with a grin. "I'd love to." He followed her into the living room and settled into the corner of the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned back to him.

He patted his thighs and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes with a smile and squeezed in-between him and the back of the couch.

"That what you wanted?" She asked.

Castle shrugged. "I was going for on my lap, but this works." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder; which was a daring move really. She liked her personal space, and he knew this.

Instead of pulling away she settled down deeper into the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hand me the blanket. I'm cold."

Castle reached his arm back to grab the blanket from the chair and spread it out around him. "Better?" He asked. She nodded in response. "So, what do you want to watch?" Castle asked.

"You pick."

"You sure?"

Kate nodded. "So long as you don't choose _Gator Boys_ again."

"One time." Castle mutter. "One time and I'm branded for life."

* * *

While Castle laughed at the idiocy of _America's Funniest Home Videos,_ Kate's mind was far away. What if she has been wrong? What if her mother was kidnapped and kept hostage until her captor was murdered all these years later? But what if she wasn't? What if she just lied because she wanted to.

Her mom would never just leave her and her father like that.

Would she?

No.

She wouldn't.

Kate didn't know how to feel. Today she found out that the man who murdered…well she thought murdered her mother, tried to kill her, and sent Maddox to throw her off of a roof was dead…and now her Mother is alive? Oh god. Her mom is alive.

She's alive.

She's just a twenty minute drive away, sitting in her father's apartment.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What wrong?" Castle asked, muting the TV.

Did she say that out loud? Crap. She shook her head. "Nothing…just..." She looked up to see those concerned eyes shining back at her and the words began spilling out.

"She-she's alive Castle…she has been for years." She whispered quickly. Castle didn't say anything but slowly rubbed his arm up and down her back.

She wiggled out from her spot to shift and face him. "Her murder was the whole reason I became a cop…what if…if this has all just been a big waste of time?"

Castle cut her off with a shake of his head. "No. No, Kate. Do you realize how much…closer and hope you've brought to people? Do you know just how many lives you've touched? Saved?" He said seriously.

Kate stared at him for a second. She really had a hard time processing how much he…worshipped her. He thought so highly of her crazy, broken self and she didn't understand why. "Rick, no-"

"No, don't even argue with that." He said. "You've done so much and I don't even think you realize it."

Kate smiled at him and shook her head. Him and his words.

"And besides," Castle said. "If you hadn't become a cop we wouldn't be together right now."

Kate shrugged. "If it's meant to be we would've found each other."

"What?" Castle said with a mock gasp. "Kate, I thought you didn't believe in fate."

Kate bit her lip, trying to suppress the smile that was trying to escape. "I guess you've rubbed off on me Castle."

"In more ways than one." Castle muttered.

Kate laughed and smacked him arm gently. "Castle!"

He reached out and grabbed her hand as it hit his arm. "You laughed, I'm off the hook." He said, tugging on her arm, pulling her completely into his lap. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Defiantly off the hook." She said, pulling away.

Castle smirked and leaned in to kiss her again when he froze and retreated. He used the hand that rested on her shoulder to brush a strand of hair from Kate's face. "You okay?"

Kate's shoulders dropped. "I don't know…no?" She paused with a sigh. "But I will be…right now I just want to be with You, Alexis, and Martha and just have fun."

"That's fine…great." He smiled. "But if it gets bad…and you're really not okay…I'm here; right here."

She leaned in and kissed him quickly. "I know you are."

Castle opened his mouth to reply when a glimpse of the TV sent him into fits of laughter. It startled Kate, making her jump. She turned just in time to see a cat hopping into a bathtub filled with water and then scurrying away.

Oh Castle.

She rolled her eyes and settled back down into her spot.

"Oh, Kate?" Castle said after his laughter ceased.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Castle." She said, snuggling into his shoulder to enjoy the rest of their quiet afternoon.

* * *

**Oh, and I lied. The dinner will be next chapter. I got carried away with their conversation in this one. What did you think? Review?**

**Oh and do you guys like the Jim/Johanna bits? I've been debating whether or not to add those in here more ofter. **

**Thanks again. :D**

SHBottom of Form


End file.
